Always On My Mind
by eternal-depths-of-emerald
Summary: Its been a month since Bella & Jasper were wed, and now Bella is going through some changes, not only vampiric, but maturnal as well. So join the coven once again in this story with the orginal family and friends...plus a one or two more bundles of joy.
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Jasper has been with Bella since she came to Forks, and Edward has been the one with Alice the entire time they've known each other.**

_________---***---_________

**Bella POV**

I opened my eyes to see the sun shining through the window. The rays just touched my hand, and I reached out with both to feel the warmth. It caught the diamond on my left ring finger and sent rainbows dancing across the wall. I felt peaceful and content; two very rare things I got to feel lately.

It had been a month since the wedding, and I still thought I would wake up from this dream of mine and Jasper would just be a god like distant wisp of a memory that I created in the deep corners of my mind.

I reached a hand behind me, expecting to find him there, watching me. But, I couldn't find him. I turned my whole body around; he wasn't even in the room. He was probably downstairs with everyone else.

That didn't bother me, what did was the sudden urge to puke. I jumped out of my comfort zone and the bed, and ran to the bathroom.

**Alice POV**

I snapped out if my vision to see six pairs of eyes looking straight at me.

Edward walked over and put his arm around me, asking me if what I saw was true, I didn't answer him. I looked directly at Jasper, knowing he was reading my emotions.

"No…" He whispered.

Just then, we heard Bella's foot steps. She was running…to the bathroom. We heard her puking her guts out, and I knew why. I saw it all.

**Bella POV**

After brushing my teeth, I walked back to the bedroom. I didn't want to join everyone just yet. I thought I was coming down with the flu.

When I got the room, I saw Jasper sitting on the bed. He smiled at me, but it didn't quit reach his eyes.

He patted the spot next him, and said "Bella, Darlin', we to talk."

Even though I loved it when he let his southern accent slip I felt really whiny, like a sudden mood swing almost. "Jasper, I don't feel like talking about the latest vampiric crisis at the moment. I just threw up, I think I'm coming down with the flu, and…and now I have a sudden desirable craving for raw meat!" I started yelling towards the end, and had stood up to walk away from him, and I know I wasn't the only one surprised at my last statement.

He stood up, walked over to me, and took my warm hands in his cold ones. He sighed, then spoke, "Bella you're-"the door was thrown open cutting him off.

Alice, Edward, and Emmett came barging in the room, while Rose just hung in the door way.

"Did you tell her yet?" Alice almost yelled

"Well, I was about to just before you interrupted us." Jasper growled.

By this time I was totally freaked out. It was really how my moods kept on changing.

"Okay, what are you guys talking about?" I asked looking around at every one's face. I felt an unnerving calmness come about me, I eyed Jasper.

"Come on Jazzy, just tell her already!" Emmett's voice boomed through Jasper's calm aura and popped it like a bubble. In its place came anger and frustration. _Mood swings_. Again Jasper calmed me down.

Jasper then turned towards me and said "Bella, this is hard to explain, but…Alice had a vision. It turns out that…we're going to have a child."

I blinked and said "You mean adopt?"

He looked at me, then Alice, then back to me. "No, Darlin'. I mean you're _with child_, right now, it's inside you."

Some how, my shocked brain kicked into gear and sent one word to my mouth, "Pregnant." I whispered. "You mean I'm _pregnant_ now? Right now? There is a living human being inside me right now?!"

"YES!!" they all yelled in unison.

I quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

_________---***---_________

**Yes I'm starting a new story. Yes I will continue with **_**My Heart**_**, I've got this one actually written down and as a plus it's actually finished too. So tell my what ya think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this story Jasper has been with Bella since she came to Forks, and Edward has been the one with Alice the entire time they've known each other.**

_________---***---_________

**Bella POV**

I sat there in Jasper's arms while mine were around my stomach. I could tell now, I was slightly swollen. I wondered how long I'd been pregnant without even noticing. I looked around the living room where everyone was sitting.

I caught Alice's eye. She was smiling, and said "Two weeks."

I looked at her "What?"

"Two weeks. You've been pregnant for two weeks."

"Oh. We, thanks." I said.

Carlisle finally spoke up "Okay Bella, first things first. Do you want to keep this child?"

I felt Jasper stiffen at this question. I turned in his arms to look him in the eye, asking the same question to him, but non-verbally.

He smiled, understanding.

So did I.

"Yes," I say out loud, not just to Carlisle, but to everyone else in the room. "I want to keep it.

"Well, splendid then." Carlisle said smiling.

"I can't believe it!" Alice squealed, "I'm going to be an aunt."

I smiled at her.

"Oh no." I said suddenly.

Everyone literally jumped into action, asking me if the bay and I were okay or if I need something.

"No, no, calm down." I looked at Jasper for some help, and we all felt a wave of peace and calmness.

"What'd you do that for?" Emmett asked me.

"I only realized," I began, "That Charlie is a grandfather."

"Bella, you're going to give us all a heart attack!" Edward said laughing.

"No, Edward, really. I'll have to tell him."

"Alright then, let's go now." Jasper said, I could see the gleam in his eye.

"Now?' I asked.

"Yes, now." He stood up and pulled me towards the door.

"Bella."

I turned around to see Alice skipping towards me.

"Yes, Alice?"

"I was wandering…" she started, "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Of the baby?"

"Yes."

I looked at Jasper, wondering if he could find out just by sifting through her emotions.

"Sure, Alice."

"…It's a girl."

"A g-a girl?"

"Yep." And she skipped away

_________---***---_________

**Yes I'm starting a new story. Yes I will continue with **_**My Heart**_**, I've got this one actually written down and as a plus it's actually finished too. So tell me what ya think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this story Jasper has been with Bella since she came to Forks, and Edward has been the one with Alice the entire time they've known each other.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight.**

_________---***---_________

**Bella POV**

It was the slowest trip of my life, even with Japer at the wheel. It seemed that we would never get there.

We did how ever discuses baby names. Jasper wanted our daughter's first name to be my middle name, Marie. I wanted his mother's first name, Laura. **(A/N: I have no idea what Jasper's mother's name was so just go with me here people.)**

I could tell we weren't getting anywhere right now

When we got within sight of Charlie's, I almost had a heart attack. There, right behind the cruiser, was a red Rabbit.

"Jacob." I whispered, and I knew Jasper could hear me.

I haven't seen Jake since he came to the wedding, trying once again to get me to choose him instead of Jasper.

"What does he want? Did he know we were coming?" I asked Jasper.

"It's not just him, there's someone else with him. A female." He said, not answering my question and giving me more to ask.

"You mean Leah or Emily?"

"No, but lets go in a meet her, shall we?"

He was out of the car and helping me before I could even blink.

We walked to the door and I knocked.

Charlie answered it with "Bells! What a nice surprise. Hey, Jasper, how u doing?" He asked shaking Jasper's hand like a best friend he hadn't seen in years.

"Just fine thanks, and you?" Jasper answered.

"Good, good. Jack just came by with his friend, Ruth."

I peeked into the living room, there sitting next to Jake was beautiful girl long dark, wavy hair that cascaded down her back. Her skin was a little lighter than Jake's, but she has some pink spots on her cheeks, was she blushing?

I took a closer look, and saw Jake was holding her hand. I felt a pang of jealousy go through me. Who was this girl?

Jake looked up and saw me. He told Ruth something, stood up, and made his way over to us, pulling her along with him.

"Hey, Bella." He said smiling ear to ear.

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I asked still looking at Ruth.

"Hello, Jacob." I heard the voice come from behind me; I turned around and saw Jasper's eyes on me. I'd forgotten he was here. I could feel my own cheeks redden.

"Hello, Jasper." Jake replied back, then he turned back to me.

"Bells, I want you to meet someone." He indicated to Ruth. "This is Ruth, my fiancée.

I felt my stomach drop.

'_The baby'. _ I thought. I put my hands on my stomach.

Jasper didn't miss it. "Bella?" he asked, I could hear that panic in his calm voice.

"I'm okay, Jasper." He seemed to buy it, now if only I could.

Then, it felt like I was sinking into the floor, only backwards.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled catching me on my way down. "Bella? Bella, can you hear me?" Jasper asked franticly.

I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't find my mouth.

"What's wrong with her?" the sound was familiar…_Jake._

"She's pregnant." I heard Jasper announce.

"What!" that would be Charlie.

"Dad?" I managed to say.

"She's coming to." Jake said.

"Let's move her to the couch. Careful, Jake." Charlie said.

I felt the couch cushions as they formed around mu body. Then I felt a cold hand on my forehead. "She doesn't have a fever." Jasper said.

"I'll get a glass of water." Ruth said. I saw her rush out of the room.

"Bella." Jasper breathed.

Ruth pushed her way through to me. "Here Bella, drink this."

I took the glass form her, and drank the water greedily. I handed it back when it was empty, and she ran back to the kitchen to get more.

Now that I was looking at everyone from a proper angle, I could tell that Charlie looked just about as white as Jasper.

I was about to say something, but Ruth had come back again.

"Thank you." I said this time. I drank some of it, but not as fast as last time. It was still too quite, and everyone tried to look anywhere but me.

I decided to wing it, "Dad?" I started.

Everyone looked from him, to me, and back at him again.

I tried again, "Dad, don't be mad at Jasper. It's as much my fault as it is mine.

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Bells, I'm not mad at you or Jasper. Surprised is more like it, but I'm not mad. You're two happily married adults, and the only thing to make you happier is a baby, so congratulations."

I managed a smile. I looked at Jasper, he was smiling too. I guess it was a great relif for the grandfather of his child to accept him as the father of his grandchild-makes sense if you think about it.

As if reading my mind Jasper stated, "You know Charlie, this makes you a grandfather." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck. "It does, doesn't it.? Wow." "Congratulation." Jasper said, I knew they were both boiling over with pride.

"Any idea if it's a boy or a girl?" Charlie asked.

"A girl." I blurted out without even thinking. I looked at Jasper; his eyes were wide with shock of what I just did. "I mean….uh, we hope it's gonna be a girl." I tried to cover up.

"Congratulations, Bella." I heard Jake's voice from over in the corner. I turned to look at him, his arm was around Ruth's waist, and I couldn't quite read his face. Anger? Frustration? Or was he truly happy?

"Well, this call for a celebration, I've got ice cream in the freezer, how 'bout it guys?" Charlie asked.

"Sure Dad, I just need to talk to Jake for a moment. You guys go on ahead."

Jake nodded his head once.

"Well, okay. Jasper, Ruth, you guys get first dibs. Do you want chocolate or strawberry?" Charlie asked as he walked off towards the kitchen.

Jasper gave me a look.

"Go on, I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need you." I reassured him.

He nodded, kidded my forehead, gave Jake a look, and walked out of the room muttering something about chocolate being the same color and _flavor _as dirt.

"I meant what I said." Jake started, "Congratulation. How far along are you? You're not too fat, so you must not be too far."

I gave him a dirty look. "Well according to Alice, I'm two weeks."

He cam and sat down beside me on the couch. We were about at the same eye level when he sat down.

I heard a girlish laugh come from the kitchen, _Ruth._ "So how long have you known Ruth?"

He chuckled, "I knew you were going to ask me that. I met her the day after your wedding."

My mouth was open, I decided to do something about it, "Jake, you've only known her a little over a month?!"

He nodded.

"How did you guys met?"

"Oh, well, the day after you guy's wedding, I was kind of bummed, so the guys thought they'd have a bon fire get together to try and cheer me up. Kim brought her friend, Ruth, because she was staying over with her, and at first I wouldn't look at anything or anyone. But, when I did, and I looked at her, and she looked at me…I …imprinted. The rest is history."

"So, now you're going to get married?"

"Yep."

"You're only seventeen." I said, wishing I could take it back as soon as I did.

"So, you got married at eighteen, and now you're pregnant at nineteen."

That one stung. I felt hot pricks at the corner of my eyes.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry. I know you didn't plan for things to work out this way. Please don't cry."

"I'm not crying, it's my stupid hormones."

He tried to hug me, but I backed off trying to wipe the moisture off my cheeks.

"Wow, you really are pregnant." Jake said as he reached up and thumbed away a tear I missed.

I smiled, "I wouldn't joke about something like this, Jake."

"No, no, no, I believe you…so…do you know if it's really going to be a girl, or do you seriously just hope it's going to be one?"

"It's going to be a girl, Jake."

"And, is it gonna be a… ya know…a _"Cullen"_?"

I under stood what he was asking. "I don't know, maybe. Today I started craving raw meat, so think it's a sign. But, it might not; I've never seen a case where a human and a vampire _"interbred"_"

"Either way, I hope she looks like you."

"Thanks Jake, but I'd be luckier if she looked like her father."

It was quite for a moment. Then we began with his life again. "So, are you and Ruth going to have any pups running around soon too? Or does she not know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, she knows, Bells, and I don't know, we haven't talked about kids yet."

"Well, fine, when's the wedding? Do I get an invite?"

"Next month, we wanna get married on Halloween, and yes you do get an invite. That's why we came here, to see if we could catch and tell you."

"Alright Jake, if you don't care to have you hormone flying-mood swinging- ankle swelling- big stomached- hot flashing best friend at your wedding, then I'll come."

"Now that you say it, maybe I don't wanna have kids if Ruth has to go through all that all the time." He joked.

"Hey, where are you two?" Charlie yelled from the other room. "The ice cream is melting!"

Jake and I rolled our eyes.

"Coming, Dad!" I yelled back.

_________---***---_________

**Longest chp. I've ever written.**

**Yes I'm starting a new story. Yes I will continue with **_**My Heart**_**, I've got this one actually written down and as a plus it's actually finished too. So tell me what ya think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this story Jasper has been with Bella since she came to Forks, and Edward has been the one with Alice the entire time they've known each other.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight. It will be Bella POV from here on out.**

_________---***---_________

**10 months later**

It's been two months now since I had our little girl, little Marry Alice Marie Cullen. Alice almost jumped to the moon when Jasper and I asked her if we could name our daughter after her. Of course we call our little Mary to avoid confusion.

Just a few months before I had Mary, Charlie called and told me that Billy told him Jacob and Ruth were going to have a baby boy. I laughed, and said "Wow, Dad, both you and Billy will grandfathers soon."

He chuckled, "Yep Bells, and I can't wait."

After I hung up the phone I wondered about Jake's son. Would it be a werewolf too? Possible, if there were still vampires around to trigger that gene when he was old enough. I felt a kick, and it brought me back to my own child.

Jasper walked into the room and saw me with my hand on my gigantic belly, and weird look on my face. I turned to smile at him, but his eyes widened; I knew what he was thinking.

Before I could tell him it's not what he thinks, he starts panicking, "Oh gods Bella, is it time? I'll call Carlisle. Oh, it's too early! I have to call Alice and the others! Call your father, and…!"

"Jasper. Jasper! It's not what you think. I'm not in labor, the baby just licked, that's all."

"Th-that's all? Are you sure?"

I nodded, and beckoned him over to me.

"Good gods Bella, you're going to give me heart attack."

When he was right in front of me I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my stomach. We waited a second and…_kick_. I felt it, I looked up into Jasper's eyes, I knew he did too. A beautiful smile grew on his angelic face. I think if vampires could cry, he would have right then and there.

It was decided that I was to have a home birth. We thought it was a better idea for not knowing _what _was going to come out of me. Of course Alice and Rose were going to be the godmothers, and Edward and Emmett the godfathers.

The, after hours of pushing, crying, and more pushing, Marry Alice Cullen was born at midnight on May 20. The second I heard crying, I broke down into a fit of sobs. I looked at Jasper, his eyes shown with compassion for his new daughter, and never endless love for me. He had kissed me about a zillion times during the whole birthing, and now a zillion more.

When Carlisle handed Mary to me, I thought, other than Jasper, she was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She had translucent skin, dark blonde hair that gave off gold highlights in the light, and the cutest button nose. I kissed it and she laughed.

I looked at Alice, "she even laughs like you, Alice."

Just to prove it Alice laughed, then Mary laughed. I could tell this little bundle of joy in my arms was something special, I could feel it.

_________---***---_________

**Love all you guys who reviewed, I'd give you a hug if I could!**

**Yes I will continue with **_**My Heart**_**, I've got this one actually written down and as a plus it's actually finished too. So tell me what ya think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In this story Jasper has been with Bella since she came to Forks, and Edward has been the one with Alice the entire time they've known each other.**

**I will be skipping around with the time nut I'll let you know how much time has past in each chp. So no worries.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight. It will be Bella POV from here on out.**

**One year.**

I get lost staring at this face. I already have every curve, every dimple etched in my mind, and yet I can't look away. I can't believe this beautiful Godsend is mine.

I suddenly feel a cold pair of arms around me, I lean back into the embrace still not looking away from Mary's face.

"Good morning, Darlings." Jasper said to both of us.

I finally turn around to look at him and kiss him. "My God, Jasper, can you believe Mary is one today?"

He squeezed me and put his cheek on top of my head. "Where has the time gone?"

I look back at Mary, still asleep, not even aware of the celebration to take place fro her and why.

Then I got a jolt of nerves. A few months ago we discussed my transformation, it was decided that we should wait until Mary was at a year old. Now that time was here, and I'm to be changed next week. Jasper and Carlisle are to take me to Alaska for year while everyone else stay here and look over Mary. A year away from my darling daughter seemed like more torture than the three days of fire running through my veins.

The thought of it all was enough to make me sick. I put my hand on my stomach. A familiar sensation went through me.

"Oh, crap." I said before running to the bathroom.

When I came back Jasper was cradling Mary. "She woke up when she heard you run off." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Jasper," I tried calmly, "Jasper, we need to talk to Alice." He nodded.

We found Alice in the living room hanging up balloons and streamers. When she saw us she smiled, but when she saw Mary in Jasper's arms her eyes widened.

"Jasper, take my niece back up stairs this instant, you'll spoil her surprise.

Just then Edward walked into the room with a handful of balloons. "Alice, I don't know how you can stand the smell of latex." She danced over to him, took the balloons, and kissed him.

"Alice." Jasper said almost urgent. "Bella needs to ask you something." Feeling my anxiousness Jasper calmed me down enough to where I could think clearly.

"Well sure," Alice said grabbing hold of my hand and towing me towards the couch, Japer followed. "Come with me."

Edward walked over and took Mary from Jasper. I didn't have to worry about Mary with Edward, surprisingly its like Edward is a whole different person with her, you can tell he loves his niece more like a little sister really. I know he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"So, what's on your mind, Bella?" Edward sat next to Alice, while Mary sat in his lap sucking on her thumb just as happy as can be.

"Alice," I started, "I need to know…I need to know if I'm pregnant again."

"Again?" she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I answered. "I started to recognize signs I had with Mary.

"Okay, I'll see." She closed her eyes.

Everything was silent except for sucking noised coming from Mary. She looked up at Edward, he smiled at her. Then she looked at me and I tried to smile but I could seem to manage one, she looked a bit sad. She looked at Jasper and waved, he waved back, it sent her into a fit of musical laughter.

I looked at Alice, still as stone. Then, suddenly her eyes flashed open. "Yes Bella, you are."

"Oh my Go-"I couldn't even finish.

"But, what about her transformation?" Jasper asked.

"She doesn't do it." Alice answered. "I only saw two kids. No more. She officially gets changed after the second child turns one."

My hand flew to my stomach. "What day?"

She knew what I ment. "You're only two and a half weeks, so February twentieth."

I smiled. "What will it be?"

"A boy."

I looked at Jasper, he raised his eyebrows at me. My smile grew wider, we had discussed boy's names before for fun when were searching for a name for Mary.

I looked down at my stomach. "Hello Julian Charles Whitlock, I can't wait to meet you

**What'd ya think? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Three years**

"Mary, give your little brother back his toy now."

It has been three years since Julian has been born, and ever since then my life has never had a dull moment.

Julian looks just like Jasper, its like looking at his colon, the only difference is that he has my eyes with gold flicks in them.

Just as promised, after Julian was born I was transformed. I missed my children deeply while I was gone, and when I came back they barely even recognized me. My unbeating heart ached for them to call me mommy again.

Jasper suffered too, when he thought I wasn't looking he's sneak a peak at a picture of them he kept in his wallet. I'm just glad it was worth it to come back home and not be tempted to drink my children dry. It's been three years and I still don't know what my powers are, Carlisle thinks I could just be a late bloomer.

Now that Mary and Julian are a little older and moving and talking more it's harder to keep up with them, even with vampire speed. Of course since Mary is almost five she'll be starting school very soon, we're all excided about that, but no one was as excided as her. Because she thinks she's a big girl and starting school, she thinks she doesn't have to listen to mommy or daddy anymore, or anyone else for that matter.

To top it all off, she's coming onto her powers, apparently she's been hanging around daddy a little too much and had inherited his power of empathy, and is inflicting most of it on poor little Julian. I already feel sorry for her future classmates. We've been working with her, teaching her not to use her powers in front of people, but as Jasper pointed out, she can't do anything about the emotions she feels from other people she come in to contact through out her day.

On her first day of school she was literally jumping up and down with anticipation. We were all in the kitchen, except Alice, who was helping Mary with her first day of school outfit. Edward was feeding Julian mashed peaches from a baby jar (Mary and Julian only needed blood every once in a while, other than that they just ate regular food.), only half the spoon fulls made it to his mouth, the other half wound up on his face. Jasper and I were pacing nervously, he tried to calm us down but it only helped a little.

Alice came prancing down the stairs holding Mary's hand. "Ladies, gentlemen, and little Julian, I give you Mary Alice Marie Cullen."

Mary stepped forward and spun once for us, then she ran to me and hugged my leg. She was so cute in a sparkly pink t-shirt, denim skirt, and pink cowboy boots. Alice had pulled her hair back into two braided pigtails.

I picked her up and hugged her, still a little nervous. She could tell.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Nothing Sweetie, mommy just thinks that you're really pretty for your first day of school." I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

I turned to Jasper. "What do you think Jazz, have you ever seen a sexier babe?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'd prefer to use other adjectives to describe our daughter. Like beautiful or well put together."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, then I turned them on Julian. "What do you think Jul, is your sister pretty?" He giggled at me.  
"I'll take that as a yes."

Then he did the most unbelievable thing, the spoon in the baby food jar, which Edward sat down, flew to his mouth.

"Oh my God!" I said astonished."Jasper, did you see that?"

"Yes, I did, I think he's showing his powers." Jasper said just as amazed.

The spoon flew back to the jar, then to his mouth again.

"I guess he's hungry." I said.

"Bella," Alice said wide eyed, "That's telekinesis."

Everyone was dumbfounded. In the midst of it all, no one noticed Mary pouting in the corner 'til jasper went to pick her up and comfort her.

"Jealousy." He said to me as I took her from him.

I looked down at her, she was just staring at Julian with a wired look on her eye, I knew what she was doing. "Mary, don't you d-"I was cut off by Julian's cries.

Edward picked him up then looked at Jasper.

Jasper sighed. "I'll talk to her." He said grabbing Mary from me and taking her to the other room.

"Thank you, Jazz." I whispered.

I turned my attention to Julian, who was now smiling at everyone.

What happened next was a blur.

All I remember was Julian high chair raise in the air and being sent straight towards me. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but it never touched me. I opened my eyes and saw it still there, now moving or coming any closer. It was frozen in mid air. Alice ran her hand under it to see if it was attached to anything.

I closed my eyes and thought _'ground'_ I heard the chair fall.

"I did that." I whispered out loud.

"Oh my God." Edward said.

"Quick, throw something at me." I commanded.

Edward threw a plate, I didn't have to close my eyes this time, it just froze.

"Awesome." Alice said. Edward looked impressed.

Then Alice got a blank face. When she snapped out of it she gasped.

"What?" We all asked.

"I don't-I don't see Marry and Julian after there teen years."

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked coming back into the kitchen with a stern face.

"I mean they disappear from my sight. Only one thing can do that.

"Werewolves." I said coldly.

Why?

**Sorry about the slow up date. One more chp left.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Last chp people, enjoy.**

I wasn't looking forward to seeing Jacob. I called him yesterday asking him if we could meet and discuse something. Now Jasper and I are on our way to La Push. Sam has given us special permission to come to the reservation, but its strictly only to and from Jake's house, anywhere else and they'll tear us limb from limb.

As we pulled up to the house we saw two children playing in the yard. The boy, I figured, was Jake and Ruth's, the girl though, I had no idea whose she was, they looked around the same age.

Jake must have heard us, because he was walking towards us as we got out of the car. When he gat within range of us I noticed his nose wrinkled a little at our smell, but he was smiling from ear to ear. I noticed his smell too, it was the first time I've seen him since I was turned.

The kids ran after him, the girl grabbed his hand and asked, "Daddy, why do they smell funny?"

Jake bent down and picked her up. "Now Nicole, that's not nice."

"Daddy?" I asked. "I thought you guys had a boy?"

Jake smiled. "Yeah, we did, but we also got a bonus, we ended up having twins. This one here," He indicated to the little girl in his arms, "Is Nicole. And the other one," He patted the boy on his head, "Is Jesse. Nicole, Jesse, this is Bella and Jasper Cullen."

My motherly instincts took over and I smiled and waved.

"Come on, let's go in and talk. Ruth is making coffee, what for, I have idea."

"Oh, hello Bella, Jasper." Ruth greeted us with a smile as we walked in.

"Hello Ruth, you look lovely." I smiled back.

"Thank you."

"Yes Ruth, beautiful as always." Jasper charmed. Ruth flushed a little.

"So." Jake said bring the attention to him. "What did you want to talk about?"

I looked at Jasper asking silently if I should start first, he nodded.

"Well Jake, you see, Alice had a vision. Well, it wasn't really vision, more like she saw nothing, but it's bad." I could tell I wasn't making any sense. I sighed, "Jasper, your turn."

"You see Jacob, Alice couldn't see the future of our children after their teen years. The only time she can't see the future is when it involves you mutts."

"Jasper." I warned nudging him with my elbow.

"So you wanna see if we're up to something." Jake said a stern face, all the happiness gone.

"Well?" Jasper pressed.

"Are you crazy?" Jake was getting mad. "First you break the treaty by biting her." He pointed to me. "Then you accuse me of planning something so far off in the future…the point is, you think that low of me?"

"If you have any intention of hurting my children, then I guess if the flea collar fits…" Jasper answered.

Jake stood up, very close to shifting. "That's it, get out, I don't ever want to see you or your stupid blood sucking husband and family again, Bella Swan!"

I stood up and looked him straight in the eye, I was a vampire now, I was afraid of him sifting in front of me. "That's Cullen to you, Black, weather you like it or not. And of you lay a paw on my children it'll be the last thing you'll ever do. You'd better hope we don't ever meet again. I don't think you have to worry, we're leaving tonight."

"Good, and good riddance." Jake growled.

I walked out without a second glance. Back to the safety and the love of my husband and children. To out new life away from here. Away from Forks.

Somewhere in the dark of the night, a lone wolf cried for his lost love.

**Well that was it. Hopped you liked it. I'm doing a sequel, if anyone cares. Read on for the teasers.**

**I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers, I love you guys.**

**I would also like to thank my friend, Ingrid for reading this and supporting me from the very beginning. **

**I want to thank my bestest friend, Nicole and my youngest brother, Jesse, I love all of you guys.**

**Peace out until next time**

**This is Kylie, signing off.**

**Sorry about the slow up date. One more chp left.**


	8. Forever Young Teaser

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Teaser to Forever Young, sequel to Always on My Mind**

It was dark in the room; the only light were a few candles on the table.

I couldn't see any faces, their hoods were pulled over their heads, and even though they all looked intimidating, they all faced one.

The one they faced looked to be the one running the show, I could feel leadership and an ever growing ego. They were waiting for him to say something important, but what?

Suddenly, the leader spoke.

"_The ones with the power to change the world's ways are those who have been against each other forever and always. Combine these two forever young, and our final battle shall be sung."_

The leader looked out towards the crowd. "The prophesy has been stated. We must do every thing in our power to stop it from being fulfilled.

The others cheered in agreement.

The leader raised his hand, the others immediately stopped, and all was silent.

He looked around the room, and then his gaze fell on me. "We're coming for you, Mary." His hood fell back to revile a sinister smile and crimson eyes.

**So….. What'd you think? Is it worth it?**

**Sorry about the slow up date. One more chp left.**


End file.
